Fé
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Quando você me respondeu “por fé” eu não entendi. Mas depois percebi que você disse isso porque as crianças têm muita fé no coração. L/OC.
1. Do negro ao azul

Disclameir: Death Note não me pertence, por acaso você tá vendo meu nome na capa do mangá

**Disclameir: **Death Note não me pertence, por acaso você tá vendo meu nome na capa do mangá? Se estiver vendo, me avisa, tô precisando mesmo de dinheiro.

• **Do negro ao azul •**

_It's not faith if you use your eyes _

(Não é fé se você usar seus olhos)

**Miracle - Paramore**

•

Novembro de 1993. Eu tinha catorze anos e já pensava em sair do orfanato, para seguir a carreira que eu tanto almejava: a carreira de detetive.

Foi nesse ano que eu fiquei com um pé atrás... Graças a você.

Era uma órfã nova e aparentava ter minha idade. Soube que Roger havia te descoberto em outro orfanato e, graças ao seu QI acima da média, ele pediu para você ser transferida para a Wammy's House.

Você era uma garota estranha. Quase nunca te via sem seus pincéis, sem suas tintas, sem suas telas. Você gostava de pintar e isso era óbvio.

Tão óbvio que não era verdade. Você não gostava de pintar e sim de se sujar. Eu notei isso, já que passava grande parte do tempo te observando.

Sempre depois de pintar, você olhava para as próprias mãos, sujas de tinta. E você sorria e seus olhos brilhavam. E você nem tinha me notado te observando.

Era o que eu achava.

- Seus olhos são negros.

Foi a primeira vez que ouvi a sua voz. Eu estava sentado em um banco debaixo de uma árvore, esperando você chegar para te observar.

- Eu sei. – Respondi, calmamente. Não era possível você ter vindo até mim para falar algo tão óbvio.

- Não... Você não sabe. – E você sorriu – Várias pessoas têm olhos _escuros_, mas os seus são _negros_. Eles não brilham.

Levantei as sobrancelhas. O que você queria dizer com isso?

- Desculpe. – Você murmurou – Eu só queria saber se... er... eu p-posso te pintar? – E corou um pouco. Assenti, calmo por fora; ansioso por dentro. Você sorriu alegremente e ti vi pegar dois potes de tinta: um azul e um preto.

Azul? O que você estava tramando?

Dois dias depois, eu descobri. Você veio até mim, segurando uma tela na mão. Entregou-me e eu a segurei delicadamente, como seu seguro tudo. Olhei para a pintura.

Estava perfeita. Tinha a sensação de que me olhava em um espelho, se não fosse um detalhe...

... Os olhos. Você não havia os pintado de negro, e sim de azul. Fiquei olhando para os olhos azuis, meu cérebro trabalhando a todo o vapor, procurando um motivo para você ter feito isso.

- É você pensando. – Você riu – É, eu andei te observando... – Corou um pouco – Para mim, quando você está concentrado, seus olhos ganham um tom azulado.

•

**N/A: **Essa fic já tá toda terminada, e tem sete capítulos. Mensagem subliminar pelo mangá 7 (onde o L morre)? Sei lá. xD foi meu amigo que disse isso (depois de ler o final da fic), mas ok. Os capítulos são curtos – para vocês terem uma idéia, a fic toda ao todo deu somente seis páginas, deprimente, eu sei. Eu gosto e desgosto bastante dela, sei lá, é muito confuso.

Bem, acho que é só isso que eu posso dizer até agora, eu acho.

Kissus (e, se quiser deixar uma review, agradeço!)!

P.S.: A OC não tem nome. Imagine quem você quiser, mas saiba que sou eu 8D


	2. Do limpo ao sujo

• Do limpo ao sujo •

• **Do limpo ao sujo •**

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening __alone_

(Nada se compara a uma tarde sozinhos)

**Crushcrushcrush – Paramore **

•

Você gostava de me pintar. E sempre me pintava com os olhos azuis.

- É que você sempre está concentrado. – E ria. Você ria muito. Se não estava rindo, estava sorrindo. Eu estranhava isso, às vezes.

- L, fiz outra tela de você.

Peguei a tela. Esse desenho estava diferente. Eu não estava com os olhos azuis, eles estavam negros como sempre. A diferença dessa vez era o fato de o rosto estar sujo de tinta.

Tinha um traço vertical azul sobre a bochecha direita, um amarelo sobre a esquerda e um horizontal verde, atravessando o nariz.

Eu não gostava de me sujar e realmente não entendia o fato de você gostar tanto de fazê-lo.

- Eu não gosto de me sujar. – Falei. Você sorriu.

- Eu sei. Eu percebi isso.

- Então...?

- Seria engraçado te ver sujo. Aliás, nunca te vi rir também. Depois faço uma tela de você rindo. – Abri a boca para falar algo, mas você já havia voltado a falar – Por que você não gosta de se sujar?

Essa pergunta me pegou de surpresa, e acho que você notou isso pelo sorriso divertido que deu. Fiquei te olhando sorrir, parando de pensar no motivo que explicava o fato de eu não gostar de me sujar.

Você tinha aparência de criança. Seus cabelos sempre estavam despenteados, suas sardas te deixavam com um ar ainda mais criança. Seus olhos eram grandes e infantis, seus corpo ainda não era desenvolvido para uma garota de sua idade.

E as tintas e os sorrisos não melhoravam essa situação.

- Por que você gosta de se sujar? – Perguntei, mesmo já tendo uma idéia da resposta. Dava 80 por cento de chances de estar correto.

- Eu... Acho que gosto de me sentir como criança.

E eu acertei.

- Então, talvez eu não goste de me sujar porque eu não gosto de me parecer com uma criança.

- Mas você come todos esses doces, e isso é coisa de criança.

- Talvez, então, haja dez por cento de mim querendo ser criança.

- "Talvez"? – Você riu. Sua risada também era risada de criança. – E, só dez por cento?

Dê vinte por cento, pelo menos!

- Dez por cento é dez por cento. – Retruquei. Dez por cento nunca seriam vinte por cento. Ao ouvir minha resposta, você deu um sorriso de criança preste a aprontar. Confesso que fiquei cauteloso.

- Então... Eu farei aumentar dez por cento. – Você exclamou, enquanto pegava o pote de tinta azul. O abriu e enfiou a mão lá dentro.

Depois, colocou no meu rosto.

E, ao sentir suas mãozinhas infantis na minha pele, eu gostei de me sujar.

•

**N/A: **Eu gosto desse capítulo. Ele é fofo. Prestem atenção nas coisas de criança dessa OC, porque no final da fic é MUITO importante. Acho que só n.n

**Lady Murder: **OBRIGADA! /medo/


	3. Das certezas às incertezas

• Das certezas às incertezas •

• **Das certezas às incertezas •**

_And if you have to go__, always know that you shine brighter than anyone does. _

(E, se você tem que ir, sempre saiba que você brilha mais do que qualquer um.)

**Brighter – Paramore**

•

De um lado, estava a carreira de detetive, cheia de assassinatos, mistérios, adrenalinas e certezas – principalmente a certeza do sucesso, para um detetive com QI feito o meu.

Do outro, estava você. Você e seus sorrisos infantis, suas risadas infantis, seu jeito infantil. Eu tinha certeza que tinha quebrado a regra mais importante dos detetives: a de nunca se apaixonar. E, com a quebra dessa regra, surgiram milhares de incertezas.

Será que você acha minha companhia agradável? Será que você gosta do meu jeito? Será que você sentia algo diferente por mim? Será, será?

Será que eu abandonaria meu mundo de certezas e friezas para ir até o mundo cheio de incertezas e risadas infantis? O que eu iria escolher? O mundo dos detetives, dos casos, da frieza ou o mudo dos sorrisos, da infantilidade, do _amor_?

A resposta era óbvia.

Tão óbvia que eu não a escolhi.

•

**N/A: **Sim, isso foi um drabble. É o capítulo mais curto da fic, eu acho. Eu nem tenho muito o que comentar dessa história, a não ser que eu a terminei em um dia, por isso não se assustem pelo fato de ela ser tão curta.

Ah, e obrigada a todos os que comentaram. Vou responder as reviews agora.

**Chibi Anne: **Ah, eu quero ler essa sua fic! Sou fanática pelo L, sabe como é. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!

**Lady Murder: **Essas partes são fofas XD aah, mandou o Caps-kun embora, sua malvada? Hauahau ok, espero que tenha gostado desse! Obrigada por comentar!

**Shamps: **Obrigada! º-º


	4. Das despedias às declarações

• Das despedias às declarações •

• **Das despedias às declarações •**

_You always find an escape__, just running away from all the ones who love you. From everything. _

(Você vai sempre achar um jeito de escapar, de fugir de todos que te ama. De tudo.)

**When it rains – Paramore **

•

Eu iria embora. Tinha de sair logo da Wammy's House, sair antes de me apaixonar ainda mais por você. Deveria ir sem me despedir – você ficaria com raiva de mim e eu me sentiria um pouco melhor por deixá-la.

Mentira.

Você me perdoaria, mesmo sem eu ter pedido perdão. Talvez você me pedisse perdão! Pedisse perdão por ter me prendido por tanto tempo...

Eu realmente deveria ir embora logo. Abandonaria o mundo de incertezas e sorrisos infantis para ir ao mundo de certezas e frieza.

Eu já estava indo. Podia ver os portões. Podia fugir... Até sentir duas mãos segurando o meu braço.

- L... – Sua voz era baixa e sua cabeça estava abaixada. E você ainda não tinha me soltado. – Eu amo você.

Além das palavras, houve o beijo. Eu não ouvi os sinos ou senti os fogos de artifício. Foi um beijo _seu_, não calmo, mas apressado; não gentil, mas atrapalhado.

Talvez eu pudesse ficar mais um pouco.

•

**N/A: **OOOUTRO drabble XD Tá gente, definitivamente, essa não é a fic mais longa/complexa/interessante que eu já fiz (nããããão? Jura? XD), mas é uma fic (pseudo) bobinha feliz... Bem, até o próximo capítulo, muahaha. Pensei que não ia ter nenhuma review, mas até que está se saindo mais bem aceita do que eu imaginava XD obrigada, pessoal que comentou/leu!

**Chibi Anne: **Bem, agora você viu o que ele escolheu XD ou talvez ele não a tenha escolhido... muaha. Se você quiser ajuda para desenvolver a sua fic, eu estou aqui! o/ /metida-mor/ obrigada por ler!

**Lady Murder: **A melhor? Obrigada, apesar de eu preferir a "Chuva" XD Você está ficando repetitiva sim, mas eu não me canso de ouvir que você amou, huehuhauha. Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**Raayy: **Querida senhorita Raayy... _**Nunca**_ diga "quero beijar/comer/abraçar/amar/encher de carinho o L" na minha frente. Meus instintos assassinos vêm à tona. EU SEI QUE ELE É SÓ UM PERSONAGEM, MAS EU O AMO! Errr... Depois do meu pequeno surto, vamos voltar a review XD. A OC owna, não é? XD eu a adoro /morde OC/ eu adoro me sujar, também, dá uma sensação feliz XD Espero que goste desse cap.!


	5. Do eterno ao efêmero

• Do eterno ao efêmero •

• **Do eterno ao efêmero •**

_Maybe if my heart stops beating __it wont hurt this much._

(Talvez, se meu coração parasse, isso não doesse tanto)

**Let this go – Paramore. **

•

Você continuava me pintando. Eu gostava disso e também gostava do seu sorriso, da sua risada, dos seus olhos e dos seus lábios.

Mas faltava algo.

Eu sabia que o certo era ficar com você, mas eu não era uma pessoa que escolheria _essa _certeza, a certeza do amor.

O desejo de ser detetive gritava dentro de mim.

- Você quer passar a eternidade comigo? – Você perguntou. Você não era o tipo de pessoa para quem eu mentiria, então achei melhor não dizer nada. Você riu. – Eu sabia. Melhor assim... – Seu semblante se tornou sério e distante e eu me preocupei, mas você balançou a cabeça e sorriu – Será eterno enquanto durar, certo?

E foi eterno.

Cada momento com você, com sua risada, com seu sorriso, com seus lábios parecia um momento congelado de felicidade eterna.

Mas também foi efêmero.

- Acho melhor você ser o primeiro a saber... Eu vou morrer.

•

**N/A: **MUAHAHA! Sim, eu irei matar a OC. Por quê? Porque deu vontade, oras! /foge/ sério, eu precisava de um motivo forte e/ou dramático para o L abandoná-la... E foi um motivo forte **e **dramático XD Espero que ninguém fique com ânsias de me matar T-T Bem, eu estou postando de dois em dois dias... Por isso, sexta-feira teremos o penúltimo capítulo... E domingo o último! (finalmente!) Pessoal, espero que gostem desse capítulo, apesar do drama...

**Chibi Anne: **Você ainda nem me mandou a PM XD sim, a escolha final do L não foi aquela, porque ele não vai ter muita escolha... XD E esse, também foi fofinho? Foi, não foi? Tirando a última frase... o.o Tá aqui o capítulo! Kissus!

**Lady Murder: **Ele não foi embora, mas ela vai embora, né? XD Sim, a OC é muito cute. Se você tivesse mordido o L, ia ver um sofrimento pior do que a aula do Afonso u.u

**Raayy: **Haha, o Near é muito fofo mesmo. Sempre quis vê-lo vestido de carneirinho XD aham, é boa a sensação de ser criança, não é? n.n sobre a "Tudo e nada"... Bem, eu estou escrevendo, mas não sobre o Near XD Sorry.

**tih grandino.: **Haha, esse é o slogan da Omo, não é? XD espero que tenha gostado desse também... Kissus!

**shamps: **Postei! Espero que tenha gostado desse... Sim, todas nós amamos o L, mas eu amo mais. XD obrigada pela review!


	6. Da vida à morte

• Da vida à morte •

• **Da vida à morte •**

'_Cause I've seen love die way too many times when it deserved to be alive…_

(Porque eu vi o amor morrer muitas e muitas vezes quando ele merecia estar vivo)

**Emergency – Paramore **

•

- Eu tenho uma doença de nascença... Herdei dos meus pais. Enfim, ela... Destrói meu sistema imunológico. Não há cura ainda. – Você fez uma pausa – Sabe o loirinho de cinco anos que entrou agora...? M... Mello, eu acho. Ele pegou gripe de alguém e eu peguei gripe dele. E uma gripe vai me matar... Os médicos já falaram. Prefiro não ser internada... Prefiro morrer ao seu lado.

O que eu poderia dizer?

O que eu poderia _fazer_?

Não consegui raciocinar. As porcentagens se misturavam na minha cabeça, sem nenhum sentindo. E havia outra coisa também ecoando na minha mente: culpa.

Culpa, porque houve uma vez que eu pensei que só seguiria a minha carreira se você morresse. E eu queria muito seguir essa carreira.

Eu queria saber o porquê de você ter agüentado tanto, _como _você havia agüentado tanto. Como você agüentou sozinha, sem contar para ninguém?

Eu me senti tão egoísta, sempre pensando em mim, nos meus sonhos, na minha carreira, nos meus problemas.

Você estava deitada na sua cama e nós sabíamos que você morreria hoje. Você estava fraca, estava morrendo.

Morrendo...

Andei até você e segurei sua mão. Estava fria. Queria saber porque você havia agüentado tanto...

- Por quê? – Perguntei, com a voz baixa. Você sorriu. Seu último sorriso de criança... E o mais belo de todos.

- Por fé. – Seus olhos deram um último brilho infantil.

E você morreu.

E eu morri.

•

**N/A: **Sim, eu matei a OC. Estranhamente, eu não estou me sentindo mal por isso... Foi algo necessário, uma espécie de tentativa para explicar o porquê de o L ser tão frio. Vejamos... Próximo capítulo é o último! Yeah! Finalmente vocês irão se livrar de mim... XD (mas não por muito tempo... hohoho. –projetando outra fic LxOC– enfim... Nada a declarar mais sobre esse capítulo a não ser: sim, a doença da OC era Aids.

Ah, agradeço a todas as reviews! Sério, eu pensei que não teria nenhuma, pelo fato de ser LxOC... Mas não é que se saiu melhor do que eu esperava? XD Ah, vou fazer uma propagandinha básica: leiam a fic **Pés Descalços **do Mr. Montagh. É realmente boa... E eu sou a beta XD

**Chibi Anne: **Desenhando o Near? Uuuh, deve ter ficado fofo! Ah, me desculpe você XD Te fiz me adicionar no msn e não ajudei em nada na sua fic... Desculpe! Bem, agora eu já a matei \O/ (como se isso fosse um motivo para se orgulhar...) acho que Aids é bastante dramático, não? XD

**tih grandino.: **Bem, ela é fofa mesmo, mas já morreu –apanha–

**shamps: **Eu amo mais que todas juntas! –leva pedrada– mas, é sério, meu amor por ele é anormalmente grande... Só não procuro uma psicóloga porque sei que ela vai me mandar parar de ver/ler/pensar em Death Note e em coisas de DN e isso seria impossível. E esse capítulo, gostou?

Obrigada a todos e até domingo! (ou amanhã, se der vontade de postar XD)

Kissus o/


	7. Da descrença à fé

• Da descrença à fé •

• **Da descrença à fé •**

_I won't let you__, let you give up on a miracle, 'cause it might to save you. Yeah, it might to save you, oh, it might to save you. Let's not fake this if you use your eyes, if you use your eyes, if you use your eyes… _

(Não vou deixar você, não vou deixar você desistir de um milagre porque isso pode salvá-lo. Isso pode salvá-lo, oh, isso pode salvá-lo. Não é fé se você usar seus olhos, se você usar seus olhos, se você usar seus olhos...)

**Miracle – Paramore **

•

Eu não acreditava em nada. Não acreditava em amor, em felicidade, em carinho, em sorrisos, em pureza, em risadas, em pinturas, em _nada_.

Era só a frieza. Os casos, o mistérios, a adrenalina, as certezas e a morte. E então, ele surgiu.

Um tal de "Kira". Queria brincar de Deus. Na verdade, achava que era Deus.

_Deus_.

Outro em quem eu não acreditava. Tirou de mim o meu bem mais precioso, o meu único bem.

Antes de começar esse caso, fui até seu túmulo. Fiquei olhando para as palavras gravadas nele, lembrando-me de você e do L do passado... Do L que morreu. O L que ainda acreditava em algo, que ainda confiava.

- Queria voltar a acreditar... – Murmurei, mesmo sabendo que não haveria resposta. Mas houve. O vento soprou... E eu ouvi.

"_Tenha fé."_. E eu tive. E Kira morreu, mas eu também morri. A diferença é que ele não foi nem para o Céu nem para o Inferno, enquanto eu...

A primeira coisa que ouvi ao chegar naquele lugar iluminado – tão iluminado que doíam os olhos – a primeira coisa que eu ouvi foi uma risada de criança.

•

**N/A: **SIM! TIVEMOS UM FINAL FELIZ! \O/ Vocês achavam que eu deixaria o L sofrendo o tempo todo? XD Caramba, eu terminei uma fic! Certo que os capítulos são minúsculos, mas, mesmo assim! Estou até emocionada! –chora- obrigada todo mundo que leu o/ aah, e nesse capítulo eu realmente tive uma dificuldade doida para a música do início... Eu quase coloquei a música Miracle toda! Sei lá XD Vou parar de falar essas inutilidades aqui... Enfim, amo todos vocês que leram e comentaram, que leram e não comentaram, que leram e favoritaram, que leram mas não fizeram nada... XD Vamos as reviews o/

**Chibi Anne: **Podia ter acabado lá, mas eu gosto mais desse final XD Você já está acompanhando minha outra LxOC, mas detalhes, hun?

**tih** **grandino.: **Morreu, mas eles estão juntos! Gostou desse final?

**shamps: **Eu não mateeei o L. Só o matei metaforicamente XD E, quem matou o L nesse capítulo não fui eu, foi a/o Tsugumi! Espero que você também goste desse capítulo! E obrigada pelos elogios!

**Lady Murder: **Não dói não. Esse capítulo é fofo e romântico, não dá para doer no coração u.u Se um dia você amar o "Just it" corte os pulsos, falo sério XD

**Mr. Montagh: **Haha, mas tá fofo o final, não achas? De nada! Não é só por isso que você vai me mandar o capítulo 3 não, é porque eu sou a beta também XD E, se você não mandasse, terça feira ia apanhar! ô.ó

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa fic até o fim! Kissus e até a próxima!


End file.
